A Mutant Illusion
by Raliena
Summary: A new mutant with special powers, everyone's out looking for them. But they're scared, and on the run.
1. First Signs

DISCLAIMER: Listen, I don't own X-men Evolution. And I never will. Got it.  
  
P.S. If you want to sue me, please don't. I don't have much money, so it isn't worth it!  
  
***  
  
Jean was carefully evading the numerous dangers, this mission supplied, while trying to get the others through as well. Scott was leading the others, while trying to keep an eye on them at the same time, an almost impossible task, due to the number of thick creepers and vines in the way. The jungle was thick and dense, Kirk was clinging to the trees, while Kitty phased through them. Evans was cutting his way through the vines, using his spikes, and Rogue walked behind, carefully.  
  
Jean blinked, and found herself looking at a different scene, an urban scene, in a back street. She was running, chased by teenagers shouting something,  
  
"We'll get you, Rat!" she could see she was running, but her mind told her she was standing still.  
  
Suddenly, she tripped over a loose paving stone, and fell heavily onto the ground, but she felt no pain. The chasers increased their speed, and surrounded her. She looked around for an escape route, but there was none. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't obey her. She tried to use her power, but nothing happened. In desperation she stared into the leader's eyes, and saw a reflection of herself. In his eyes she could see a small, scrawny kid, with scruffy, thick, short, shaggy dark brown hair, dark brown, almost black, eyes, slightly tanned skin, and a strange birthmark on the right cheek, in the shape of an hourglass. The kid was wearing dark green trousers and a black t-shirt. Then Jean realized that this wasn't her at all, this was someone's memory.  
  
"You'll pay for being too smart, Rat!" the figure said, raising his fist to punch the kid. The punch came sailing down.  
  
But the kid wasn't there, without apparently moving, he'd vanished and reappeared at the entrance to the back street.  
  
"My name's not Rat, it's Ray!" he yelled, then he turned and ran. Jean blinked again.  
  
And she was back in the jungle, everyone had moved, except her and Rogue. Rogue was looking shocked and stunned.  
  
Suddenly the jungle vanished, Jean looked at her watch. The 'Danger Room Session' wasn't due to finish for another 10 minutes, at least. Everyone else seemed as surprised as she was.  
  
"Jean, Rogue would you please come and see me." The professor asked. Jean and Rogue looked at each other in surprise. Then they both wandered up to the control area.  
  
"Jean, Rogue, you both seemed to drift off, at the same time. Can you tell me what happened?" They both opened their mouths to speak, but the professor silenced Jean, and let Rogue speak.  
  
Rogue carefully described what had happened, describing exactly the same scene, which Jean had seen. Once Rogue had finished, Jean pointed this out.  
  
"Yes Jean, I thought so. Because that is what I saw, as well."  
  
***  
  
Guys, you all know what to do. PLEASE!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. The Race Begins

Disclaimer: Listen, I don't own X-men Evo, and I never will.  
  
GET IT?  
  
***  
  
"It's been happening quite a bit lately." Rogue pointed out.  
  
"A new mutant?" Jean asked.  
  
"Probably." The professor replied  
  
"Hasn't Ceebro picked it up?" Jean inquired  
  
"Oh yes, but it's too quick. I can't get a place, a name or even what the kid can do!" the professor answered.  
  
"I know what they look like." Jean said  
  
"How?" the professor asked  
  
"I used the guy's eyes as a mirror."  
  
"Good thinking. You use Ceebro to recreate it. Then we can try searching CCTV cameras."  
  
"I know roughly where he is." Rogue said  
  
"How? And where?" the professor  
  
"I recognise the graffiti, its very familiar. It's about here." Rogue said pointing to the map on the wall, she was pointing at the outskirts of Bayville.  
  
"We must try to find him."  
  
"Hold on, how do we know the new mutant is male?" Jean asked.  
  
"I woke up, late last night, and saw an engine, through his eyes." Rogue said.  
  
"Keep a sharp look out for him at school. You might just see him." The professor said.  
  
"Should we tell the new recruits?" Jean asked.  
  
"No. If they ask tell them, but otherwise, don't. They probably would rush into it, and scare him away. And we don't know where he might go. We don't want another mutant running around untrained. The good thing is that the Brotherhood don't know."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Brotherhood house, Lance was catnapping on the sofa, when he was shaken awake.  
  
"Who is it? What do you want?" he mumbled, bleary eyes.  
  
"It's Toad! Guess what I just found!"  
  
"Can't be bothered. What?" he yawned.  
  
"A new mutant!"  
  
"What?!" he snapped awake  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Do the X-geeks know?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Find the others. Meet me back here."  
  
"Okay!" Toad leapt away.  
  
Soon Freddy lumbered in, eating, as usual. Pietro sped in and switched on the battered T.V. Toad leapt in, and squatted on the armchair. Tabitha came sliding down the banisters.  
  
"What do you want, Lance?" Tabitha said, "I'm trying to do something!"  
  
"Toad's found a new mutant." Lance said, kicking the T.V. off.  
  
"DotheX-geeksknow?" Pietro asked, at hyper speed. It took a while, before the rest of the Brotherhood's tired brains, figured out what he said.  
  
(Trans: 'Do the X-geeks know?')  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Whataboutthatcomputeroftheirs?Ceebro?" again a pause while they sorted it out.  
  
(Trans: 'What about that computer of theirs? Ceebro?')  
  
"They've got training now." Lance said  
  
"And they never have Ceebro on, when they're training." Tabitha said,  
  
"Sowe'rethefirstonthescene.Yes!"  
  
(Trans: 'So we're the first on the scene. Yes!')  
  
"Tell us what happened, Toad."  
  
"Well, I was following this gang of bullies, trying to pick their pockets. When they were about to punch, this kid they were bulling. He vanished, and reappeared at the end of the alleyway."  
  
"A teleporter!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Name and description?"  
  
"Ray. Short; dark brown hair and eyes; hour shaped birthmark on right cheek; bit scruffy."  
  
"School?"  
  
"Ours."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Keep an eye out. Only approach after school, when we can use our gifts."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"We need to be one up on those X-geeks."  
  
"Ican'twaittoseeEvans'face."  
  
(Trans: I can't wait to see Evans' face.)  
  
"I just want to see Scott's, when he finds out we've got a new member for the Brotherhood."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I'm going to eat!" Freddy said, lumbering to the kitchen. Tabitha followed, throwing a bomb behind her.  
  
Lance dived under the sofa. He hoped that this new kid, would have more than just teleporting, to add to their powers. Little did he know how much more.  
  
The whole of the next day at school, the X-men and the Brotherhood kept an eye out for Ray.  
  
Tabitha managed to distract the secretary, long enough for Pietro to race in to the office, and read Ray's records (despite not knowing his full name). What he discovered was a big shock, so he told the rest of the Brotherhood, they were also surprised, but no less determined.  
  
***  
  
What do you think?  
  
Please REVIEW!! 


	3. First Encounter

Disclaimer: listen, I've got to do this every time, so here it is. I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVO!!! That O.k?  
  
***  
  
After school, Scott found Ray at the front of the school. Long after everyone else had gone.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Who are you?" Ray asked, scared.  
  
"I'm Scott. A friend. Calm down! I know what you are."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Because I'm a mutant, too. I'm here to help you."  
  
"How can I trust you?"  
  
"Because I want to help."  
  
"How did you know about it? Howe did you know about me? How did you find out?"  
  
"There are others like you. I'm one of them. I wand to help you. Help you to develop and train you skills." Ray continued to ignore his speech, staring instead straight at his face.  
  
"How did you discover my weakness? I told no one!"  
  
"I don't understand. Tell me. Please?"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed and vanished, only a hurriedly scrawled note remained.  
  
Scott picked it up, and read it:  
  
'How did you discover my weakness? How? Just leave me alone. I'm doing fine, on my own.  
  
Rae'  
  
Scott radioed the professor, and told him what happened.  
  
"So… Rae's a girl. Not a boy, as we first suspected."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Keep on trying. But be gentle. She's probably scared!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
***  
  
You guys know what to do.  
  
Please REVIEW. I want to know what you think.  
  
Sorry for you guys, who thought I'd already posted this. My parents interrupted me before I could. 


	4. Evacuate Earthquake Zone

Disclaimer: Listen I don't own X-men evo.  
  
D*MN!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Lance was wandering round the school, avoiding the vast number of X-geeks around, to his disappointment he hadn't seen Kitty, yet. He peered into the Science lab, and spotted Rae. She was sitting alone, sketching. He leaned up against the doorframe, for a few seconds, before wandering in.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, Rae jumped.  
  
"F…f…fine!" she replied, nervously.  
  
"Any problems?"  
  
"Not really." She managed to get a grip on herself.  
  
"Not even unexplainable events? Like yesterday, in the alleyway?"  
  
"How d'you know, about that?"  
  
"News travels. But you're not alone. I can help. You see some people are gifted."  
  
"You mean cured."  
  
"No, gifted. I can help you treasure that gift. If you'll let me." He laughed, shaking the building.  
  
"No! I won't! I'm doing fine! Go pester Kitty, not me!" She whispered scared.  
  
"Let me!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, vanishing.  
  
"How'd she know about Kitty?" Lance wondered, suddenly remembering what she had said. He peered around. Boy! She was good! He had to find her. Calm her down. Pietro's charm might work, if he could calm her down, first. He ran out of the lab, down the hall and bumped into someone. They both fell to the floor. He jumped up as soon as he saw who it was.  
  
It was Scott.  
  
"Get outta my way, Lance!"  
  
"No way, Summers!"  
  
"I'm busy!"  
  
"Well, so am I!"  
  
"Just budge, will ya?"  
  
"Not until you tell me, what you X-geeks are up to."  
  
"We're looking for someone." Lance stared, his mind racing.  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
" 'Cause so are we."  
  
"Listen, she's ours."  
  
"No, she's ours, Shades!"  
  
"When did you last see her?"  
  
"A minute ago."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Heading towards the lab."  
  
"Thanks! Bye!" Scott dodged past, heading in the right direction.  
  
"No, you don't, Summers!" the ground shook, and Scott tripped. Lance legged it in the other direction. "To think he believed me." He sniggered.  
  
***  
  
PLEASE READ AND D*MN WELL REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Untouchable Touched

Disclaimer: I'M FED UP OF WRITING THIS!!!!! I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVO!!!  
  
***  
  
Rogue found Rae in the art room, sitting at a desk. She was shoving her sketchbook in a fairly full rucksack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rogue asked, Rae quickly zipped the bag up.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Running won't help. I did, and it caught up with me."  
  
"I'm not running from it!"  
  
"Then join us. We want to help."  
  
"Sure you want to help. No one wanted to be my friend, when I arrived. Now you all want to be. I'm fine! I'll cope! You just want what I can do. It's always the same. You're all the same. Scott and Lance. I'm going home!"  
  
"Home? Where's that? Around here?"  
  
"No, this is where I live. I'm going home. Away from you, and everyone else. I'm not running from it! I'm running from you!" the fierce whisper, seemed to force Rogue against the wall. Subconsciously she removed her glove. Rae turned to go, and Rogue grabbed her bare wrist.  
  
Rae turned and grabbed Rogue's wrist.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she ordered, her voice barely audible. She pulled Rogue's hand off. She looked up and down the corridor, withdrew her head, looked around, and spotted the partially open window. Rogue had her bare hand in front of her face, and was staring at it, in shock. Rae pushed the window fully open, shoved her bag on her back, sat on the ledge and leant backwards, over the top. Rogue jerked into life and ran to the window, just as Rae vanished. Rogue looked out down the full 3 floors of the building.  
  
Rae was hanging from the branch of a tree. Her forced smile, came to life, briefly, at Rogue's shocked face. With incredible agility, she clambered down, turned, and smiled. Then she turned back, and walked away.  
  
The door opened and a figure entered. He ran to the open window and leaned out. Rogue turned and saw that it was Lance.  
  
"Damn! Missed her!" he said angrily. Rogue, however, had returned her attention to her bare hand, she stroked it with her other hand.  
  
Then her eyes lit up, with an idea. Lance turned, to try and catch up with Rae. Rogue grabbed his trailing hand, briefly.  
  
He went from vertical to horizontal, in a perfect curve; the dramatic affect was some what spoiled, by the fact that he knocked a chair over, and the other fact that he bounced.  
  
Rogue tried out Lance's powers, and the building shook, slightly. She slipped her glove back on, and left the Art Room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Then, she grabbed her small radio, and radioed Scott.  
  
"Scott. I've seen her."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Art Room."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I touched her."  
  
"So, she's with you. Great! Well done!"  
  
"No. She's gone."  
  
"What? But…?"  
  
"I touched her. And nothing happened."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"Where's she heading?"  
  
"Kurt's area."  
  
"Right! I'll tell him."  
  
"Wait! The BoM are looking for her, too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But she thinks we're all one group."  
  
"Oh GREAT!"  
  
"And she's scared. We've got to help her. Or she'll go like me…but worse."  
  
"GREAT!!! This really is my LUCKY day! I got you! Keep an eye out."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Scott switched off the radio, and swore for a full minute. Then another, and he didn't repeat a single swear twice. He was very grammatical!  
  
***  
  
What do you think?  
  
I wanna know!!!!!! 


	6. Tear Boom

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Rae was just clambering through the window of the History room, when Tabitha came in.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hi." Rae said quietly.  
  
"Hey, why are you so down? You're not alone, you know."  
  
"So they keep on telling me."  
  
"Other people have similar blessings…."  
  
"CURSES!"  
  
"No, it's a blessing."  
  
"Walk a mile in these shoes, and then tell me."  
  
"I already have. You see I'm blessed." Tabitha created a small bomb, threw it in the air, and it exploded.  
  
She turned. Rae had vanished. But there was a crying noise in the corner. She approached it, carefully. There was a figure huddled in the corner. The figure looked up. Her mother. Her own mother, with a sword sticking out of her. The crying stopped, but the deathly silence was worse. The corpse slumped. Tabitha started to cry. It couldn't be true. Her mother couldn't be dead.  
  
An invisible hand, laid itself on her shoulder, and a scared voice whispered:  
  
"I…I….I'm sorry. T….th….that w…w….wasn't m….m…m…meant to…..happen." the pressure vanished.  
  
Tabitha looked up. The body was gone. As was Rae. Slightly shaken, she sat down, to try and work it out.  
  
***  
  
Sorry it's short, I got stuck.  
  
But tell me what you thought! 


	7. I Spy An ELF!

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Rae sat on a tree branch, trying to catch her breath, and her nerves.  
  
"Hi!" Kurt said, cheerfully, from the branch above.  
  
"Get away!" she whispered, staring at him, afraid.  
  
"I'm only here to help. To control it.!"  
  
"I'm coping fine! You furry, blue ELF!" she screamed.  
  
"Huh?" she leaned forwards, and grabbing hold of his tail, she pulled.  
  
Kurt fell like a stone, hitting the ground heavily. Rae clambered up the tree, swung to the next one, before hitting the ground and running.  
  
Kurt just stared at the fleeing figure. As soon as she vanished, he 'ported.  
  
On the third 'port, he found Scott.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kurt? She's headed towards your area."  
  
"Scott! Is my image inducer working?"  
  
"YES! What's the matter?"  
  
"She saw ME! AS I AM!! She pulled my TAIL!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She saw me!"  
  
"I don't understand this. What's her gift?"  
  
"Which way was she headed?"  
  
"Jean."  
  
"Okay, you go back, and keep looking."  
  
"O.K.!!" Kurt said, then 'ported.  
  
Scott grabbed the radio, and called the professor, hoping against hope, he could shed some light on the matter.  
  
NO SUCH LUCK!  
  
"I don't understand, anymore than you do, Scott. But we've got to help her. Hank's having no luck with the CCTV cameras. Logan can't follow her scent, as it keeps on disappearing, and I can't locate her mind. Just keep on trying, at this rate, she'll get tired soon.  
  
***  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry I'm just a little stressed.  
  
(Blame the school) 


	8. Scaring Red

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Jean found Rae, sitting in the old gym, starting to draw.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Who are you? Go away!" she ordered, startled. Her pencil, a propelling one Jean noticed, strange how small details swell to take up the whole world, was clipped onto her pocked, in a well practised move, the sketch book, was shut and shoved in the rucksack.  
  
"I'm Jean. I want to be friends, with you."  
  
"Sure you do. Everyone does! For as long as it takes to get what they want off me! It's always the same. I'm always betrayed! I'm always alone!"  
  
"Listen! Everyone has a gift. Yours is different, that's all."  
  
"I have a gift? Yes, you could call it that. I also have a curse!"  
  
"Don't think like that!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? My curse got me here! My curse stops me from making friends. People only want to be friends, with people their own age! There's no place for me here!"  
  
"There is. You only have to find it."  
  
"No, there isn't! There never will be!"  
  
"Come with me, and I'll show you, where you belong."  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" the cry re-echoed.  
  
Jean looked around, Rae had vanished; so had the gym. All she could see was a large area of grass. Where bodies lay, strewn. A battlefield? The bodies were familiar. Too familiar. It was the X-men, the New Recruits, the Brotherhood (she'd never been fond of them, but she didn't want them to die!) her parents, her friends and everyone else.  
  
One person stirred, and she ran to them. It was Scott.  
  
"What happened? Who did this?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You did, Jean…You lost control…We tried to stop you. But you were too strong…" Scott faltered, and died in her arms.  
  
"No!" she whispered. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she screamed, her eyes closed. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry! I……didn't mean to! It was…a mistake! Just…leave me alone! I'm fine! ….Tell them that! All of them!" the comforting pressure left her, and footsteps raced away.  
  
Jean opened her eyes, and saw the gym, with some objects floating. She lowered them. Turning, she saw Rae, running away. She stood up, shaken by what she had seen. A few deep breaths, calmed her nerves. Then she called Scott.  
  
"Jean, what happened?"  
  
"I saw her. And she did something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She brought my worst fear to life."  
  
"Did you tell her it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That means she must be telepathic, if only a little bit."  
  
"Yes. But Scott?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think she's much older than Jamie."  
  
"What! Why'd you think that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it was something she said, how she said something, or maybe it was what she looked like."  
  
"How can we check?"  
  
"Send Kurt into the office?"  
  
"Good idea. I'll call him. Did you see which way she went?"  
  
"No, I was in shock."  
  
"Ok! Don't worry. Just relax."  
  
"We need to help her. She's petrified."  
  
"Right!" Scott finished, then he radioed Kurt.  
  
"What do you want? Is she coming towards me?"  
  
"Kurt, Jean thinks Rae's about the same age as Jamie. Could you check her records?"  
  
"Sure!" Kurt cut off. He nipped back to the mansion, swiped Ororo's digital camera, and crept to the office. The secretary left to fetch something and Kurt entered. He sat down at the desk, and started to search.  
  
After finding the school's database, on the computer, he typed in 'Rachael' and her year. Her record appeared, he quickly printed it off. Searched the filling cabinet, removed her folder, photographed it. Replaced it, and left.  
  
He gave the printed records and camera to Hank, back at the mansion.  
  
"Could you get the photo's off? They're Rae's files."  
  
"Right."  
  
***  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
  
I'm still stressed!!!!! 


	9. Suprises

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Freddy found Rae by her locker. She was putting stuff in and taking a few books out. He wandered up to her, putting his big hand on her tiny shoulder.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"F…fine." Rae stammered, slamming her locker shut, and trying to get away from him.  
  
"I wondered if you wanted a friend. Someone with special skills, like you."  
  
"No. Just leave me alone…Freddy. I don't need you…or anyone else." Rae turned, ducked under his arm, and ran.  
  
"How'd she know my name?" he murmured.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rae was in the history room, when Kitty saw her. Kitty crept up to her and put a gentle hand of her shoulder.  
  
"You O.k?"  
  
"Fine." Rae said, shrugging Kitty's hand off.  
  
"Settling in O.k?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No trouble?"  
  
"Nope." Rae rose, slung her bag onto her back, and started for the door. Kitty grabbed her arm.  
  
"You're different to other people. So am I. Maybe I can help."  
  
"No! Get away!" Rae yelled, slightly worried, she spun round, her birthmark burning. Her bag, which was half off her shoulder, headed straight for Kitty.  
  
Kitty tried to phase through it, but couldn't. It hit her straight in the stomach. Knocking her to the ground, once she had successfully phased through a table.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rae had somehow managed to climb onto the roof. When she encountered Toad, who was using the roof as a look out post.  
  
"How you doing?" he asked, before catching a bug.  
  
"G…g…get away, from me! You…you…FROG!"  
  
"Toad, actually."  
  
"I don't care." Rae turned, and kicked him on the chest, knocking him off the roof.  
  
He landed on the floor, on his butt. He stopped to rub it, before reclimbing the roof. When he got there, Rae had vanished.  
  
***  
  
Read and D*MN WELL REVIEW!!!  
  
I'm still stressed.  
  
Blame the D*MN SCHOOL!!!!!! 


	10. Fight The Storm

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Ororo found Rae on the sports field. Her head in her hands, a single tear staining her face, along side a smear of blood.  
  
Ororo crept quietly, until she was next to the silent figure, sitting on the grass.  
  
"Want a hanky?" she asked, offering her own.  
  
Rae turned to look at her. In that short silent moment, with the setting sun behind her, she looked like the child of an angel, her innocence radiating around her, along with her fear. A halfhearted smile thanked Ororo, as she took the hanky.  
  
"You don't have to be alone, you know."  
  
"I'm safer like this."  
  
"Just trust us, we could help."  
  
"No! I've only ever been able to trust my family, and my parents are dead. And I haven't even told the kids yet."  
  
"Give us a chance."  
  
"A chance to betray me? No, I won't take that risk. I took it once. I don't want to make that mistake, again."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ororo turned and twisted. The scene had changed. She was in a box, a small one. She was alone. Panic took over her body, as she banged on the walls, shouting for help. Then despair took over, as she crumpled to the floor, clutching her head, crying.  
  
"I'm sorry!" a faint voice said, brimming with fear and tears. It sounded at the same time she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean that to…" the voice trailed off, and footsteps pounded into the distance.  
  
Ororo opened her eyes, and found herself back in the sports field. Charles and Logan were rushing towards her.  
  
"What happened? You yelled, mentally."  
  
"I don't know. I was trapped in my worst nightmare."  
  
"You saw Rae?"  
  
"Yes, she was crying. She's also been hurt. I saw blood on her face. She's like a rabbit, easily startled….No, more like a cat, easily startled, fast and can defend herself. But she's scared."  
  
"I'll tell Scott." Charles said.  
  
Logan was sniffing the floor.  
  
"She's headed for Evans." He said, looking up.  
  
***  
  
You know the drill,  
  
Read and review.  
  
For those of you who want to know:  
  
I'M STILL D*MN STRESSED 


	11. Road Runner

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!!  See last chapter.

***

Scott's radio crackled into life,

            "Scott!  I need to talk to you!" Evans' voice yelled.

            "What is it?  You've seen her?"

            "Yup."

            "What happened?  What'd she say?"

            "Nothing."

            "WHAT?!"

            "She didn't see me.  Anyway you ain't going to believe what she did."

            "Evans, so far: she's vanished from me; evaded the professor's search for her mind; scared Ororo and Jean witless; concussed Kitty, when she thought she was insoluble; covered her scent, so Logan can't find her; pulled Kurt's tail, while he had his image inducer on, deliberately, so she must have seen him; and she's prevented Rogue from stealing her Talent, when she was touching her!  I don't think she can do anything else to surprise me!"

            "Want to bet?"

            "10 dollars, do you?"

            "Yup, you're on!"

            "So, what'd she do?"

            "Oh, just outrun Pietro."

            "What!  Pietro, AKA: Quicksilver?"

            "Yup!"

            "Pietro of the Brotherhood?"

            "Yup!"

            "I owe you 10 dollars.  What happened?"

            "Well, I was up a tree looking out for Rae, when…."

*~*~*

Rae ran on

            I can trust no one. she though I always found it easier to get on with adults, but here…the teachers think I'm a freak.  And they don't know the whole of it!

She turned a corner, and bumped into a tall, silver haired boy, with a self-confident attitude.  Her bag fell off her shoulder, quickly she picked it up, and slung it on her back.

            "You O.k?" the boy asked, grabbing her arm.

            "Fine!"

            "You're Rae, aren't you?"

            "Yeah!" Rae said, wondering where this was going.

            "I'm Pietro.  I'm like you.  I want to help."

            "Leave me alone!" in a fluid movement, she turned and ran.

Pietro watched a while, before following.

            She's got quite a good turn of speed.  But she can't out run Quicksilver! he thought.

            "Heyhowyoudoing?" he yelled, as he pulled level.

(Trans: Hey how you doing?)

Rae turned, looked shocked and speeded up.  Pietro speeded up too, keeping level with her.  They ran through the town, covering about 5 miles in 10 minutes.

Until Rae turned and ran the other way.  Pietro was late in turning, and was about 10 kilometres behind, and Rae was still accelerating.

Pieto ran flat out, but the distance between them carried on increasing.  Until he lost sight of her, and her dust trail.

He stopped under a tree back at school, and Evans dropped out of it.  Surprise written all over his face.

            "The speedster lost?" Evans stammered.

            "Yeah!  Don't rub it in!" Pietro panted, before dashing off in the vague direction Rae had taken.

On the floor, dropped by Rae, Evans found his aunt's hanky, stained with blood.

***

Read and Review

            I'm NOT stressed anymore.

                        Thanks mates!!!!


	12. Mysteries and Miracles

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Evans told all he knew to Scott.  
  
"You still got the hanky?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"We can use it to determine her Talent. Kurt'll pick it up."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Soon Kurt turned up, and he took the hanky to Hank, who peeled some of the dried blood off it. He started running a DNA check, while the other X-men searched for Rae.  
  
Hank was soon able to radio Charles with some news.  
  
"I've sorted Rae's files."  
  
"And?"  
  
"She's one plucky kid. 12 years old. Birthday in April. Photographic memory. Got a scholarship to Bayville High. Orphaned, when 2, due to a house fire, in which she lost both her parents, and her identical twin. Adopted by family with younger kids. Her foster parents died recently. So she's living with her adoptive grandparents, who live here."  
  
"How about that blood sample?"  
  
"She's got a strong mutant gene. One of the strongest I've ever seen. And a chemical abnormality, that I can't place."  
  
"Any more news on her gift?"  
  
"No. Either the chemical abnormality prevents me from finding out. Or maybe that it won't work with dried blood."  
  
"Great! Add the fact that she seems to have vanished, and we're doing great!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
The X-men arrived back at the mansion, late that night, worn out, exhausted and frustrated.  
  
"It's like she's vanished off the face of the Earth."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Thing I'm worried about, is whether she can control her powers. They could be devastating."  
  
"Do we even know what she can do?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't understand why she was scared of me." Scott put in.  
  
"And what did she mean by her weakness?"  
  
"Beats me!" They trudged on in silence, for a while.  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"The others, we haven't' done their supper."  
  
"They'll be famished!"  
  
"Now, I'm sure they coped."  
  
"Yes, they probably cooked for themselves."  
  
"That's what I'm scared of. Remember last time they did any cooking?"  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"The whole kitchen had to be refitted!"  
  
"I remember that all too well!" Kurt 'ported, and the rest of them started running, flat out.  
  
When they arrived there, the kitchen was pretty tidy, and free from all the destruction they were expecting.  
  
"How did they manage it?"  
  
"Never mind, I'm famished!"  
  
"We can ask them, after we eat."  
  
They all wandered round, looking for food.  
  
"There's nothing to make a meal from, in the fridge." Scott said, shutting the fridge door. "But there's a note, stuck to it."  
  
"What's it say."  
  
" 'Hi, You didn't come back to cook supper. So we did. Give the microwave 5 minutes, and heat up some baked beans.' "  
  
They served the food, once they had fetched Hank from the basement. They started to eat.  
  
"Hey! This isn't bad." Evans said, his mouth full.  
  
"You're right. We ought to get them to cook more often."  
  
"Once we've finished, let's go thank them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Once they had finished eating, they wandered into the Common Room, and saw 8 heads of people lounging around, in front of the T.V.  
  
"Thanks for the supper."  
  
"Yeah, it was great."  
  
"You can cook more often."  
  
Suddenly all 8 figures reappeared in front of them. Bobby, Jubes, Sam, Ray, Rahine, Amara, Roberto and Jamie, in a sort of arc, with some one else, in the centre, a bandage around the bottom part of their right leg.  
  
"You're welcome." Rae said.  
  
***  
  
Read and Review  
  
Or I'll get STRESSED  
  
O.k, I know I'm nearly always stressed,  
  
Blame the school exams!! 


	13. Realization

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter.  
  
***  
  
Rae had slowed down, and hidden herself in the bushes, at the edge of the woods. Soon Pietro rushed past. Then she ran desperately into the woods. She had to get away from them: Scott, Lance, Kitty, Pietro and all the rest. She looked back to see if anyone was following her.  
  
When suddenly she ran into someone, knocking them to the ground, and falling flat on her face. She jumped up, and instinctively turned to help the person up.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed, looking at 6 boys on the floor, all exactly identical. They helped each other up, then became 1.  
  
"You're a mutant, too. Aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Which side are you on?"  
  
"There're sides?"  
  
"You've just discovered your powers, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it. I'm Jamie, by the way."  
  
"I'm Rae."  
  
"What can you do? If I'm hit, I duplicate. It's a real pain."  
  
"I can stop time."  
  
"Hey, that's cool. Anything else?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But you really think it's cool?"  
  
"Yeah! Hey, how about coming to meet a few others?"  
  
She hesitated, but saw only friendship and honesty in Jamie.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll take you to the New Recruits."  
  
"New Recruits?"  
  
"Yeah, we're the youngest. And I'm the youngest, over all."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"12"  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Great. Come on. It's this way."  
  
Jamie led Rae through the woods, until they got to the Mansion gates.  
  
"'The Xavier Institute For Gifted Children'?"  
  
"Us mutants. We like to keep a low profile." Jamie pushed the gates open, and wandered in. Rae followed.  
  
"How do we find the others?"  
  
"Well, we don't have training today. It's the X-men's' turn. So, just keep an eye out for strange things, and listen for strange noises."  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Such as that?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jamie ran off towards the noise. "That sounds like they're practising. Or they might be showing off."  
  
Soon they ran into a whole pack of kids, six in total, with one dog. They all turned when they arrived.  
  
"Jamie!! You know the professor's rules!"  
  
"Yeah! At least tell us when you invite someone over!"  
  
"Give us some warning!"  
  
"It's O.k.!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"I'm a mutant, too." Rae put in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"I never thought you would be one, Rat."  
  
"Nor did I. And my name's Rae. Not Rat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Someone misspelt my name. It's R, A, C, H, A, E, L; Rachael. Not R, A, T, C, H, E, L; Ratchel."  
  
"O.k."  
  
"What can you do?"  
  
"First tell me what you can do."  
  
"O.k. I can create ice." Bobby said, creating an ice rose.  
  
"I create fireworks." Jubes said, setting some of them off.  
  
"I create fire." Amara put in, lighting a flame in either hand.  
  
"I create energy." Ray said, sending a spark flying.  
  
"I take the sun's energy, and convert it into speed, and flight." Roberto said, running at Pietro speed.  
  
"I give off energy." Sam said, forcing it out of his arm.  
  
"I can turn into a wolf or a werewolf." Raine said, turning herself back into a human.  
  
"Now, tell us what you can do."  
  
"I can stop time, or at least slow it down and speed it up."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Jamie yelled, finally being able to get a word into the quick talking.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you know each other?"  
  
"From school."  
  
"She's in my year." Bobby said.  
  
"What?" Jamie yelled "You said you were 12!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"But?"  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
"You can't be!"  
  
"Don't believe it!"  
  
"You're making it up!"  
  
"Tell the truth!"  
  
"I'm just bright. I've a perfect memory. So, I got a scholarship there."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
"Can you stop time for us?"  
  
"Only if I'm in danger. Say Bobby, throw some ice at me."  
  
"What if I hit you?"  
  
"Before you can. Amara can melt it."  
  
"O.k.!"  
  
Bobby threw a sheet of ice, but it never hit Rae. By the time it was meant to hit her, she was standing behind Bobby.  
  
"You're a good shot."  
  
"That is COOL!"  
  
"Do you mind if we call you Rac? Only we've already got a Ray here."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Here, I'll show you something else, I'm good at. It's not a Talent. But." quickly she sat down, and got out a sketch pad and a set of pencils.  
  
"Drawing?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But, you're no good in art!"  
  
"Black and White? It doesn't live. I need colour. Even zebras don't live in B+W." Her pencil raced across the paper. Jubes wandered over, and watched. Under the expert penmanship, and the ever-changing pencils, a drawing came to life. Soon she was looking at a picture of a group of boys, helping each other up. All the boys were identical.  
  
It was Jamie! Perfectly captured on paper.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Ray. Jubes looked up from the drawing. To look at the drawing!  
  
Projected in the middle of the clearing was the drawing. The others were wandering round it in amazement.  
  
"Rac, look!" Jubes urged.  
  
"Not till I've finished, Jubes." Rac insisted. A few more lines and she looked up.  
  
"Whoa! I never knew I could do that!"  
  
"Well, you can!" Bobby said.  
  
"You're cool!"  
  
"The others have got to meet you!"  
  
"What others?" Rac asked nervously. "Jamie said something about sides."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There are two sides."  
  
"One group believes that mutants and humans, can get along."  
  
"That's us."  
  
"The X-men."  
  
"The other group believes that we are a superior race, and should destroy all the humans."  
  
"That's the other side."  
  
"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants."  
  
"Or the BoM."  
  
"But, who's on each side?"  
  
"You project each person you met, and we'll tell you their power, their name, and which side they're on."  
  
"But, how do I project?"  
  
"Errs."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Obviously you..ah"  
  
"Why don't you.um..?"  
  
"Try relaxing?"  
  
"And just think of the person?"  
  
"O.k.!"  
  
She leant back against a tree, and relaxed. The first person she thought of was Scott.  
  
"That's Scott."  
  
"Or Cyclops."  
  
"He does force beams from his eyes, but he can't control them, so he wears shades."  
  
"He's on our side."  
  
"He leads the X-men."  
  
The next person stood in the clearing:  
  
"That's Lance."  
  
"Or Avalanche."  
  
"He does earthquakes."  
  
"He's with the BoH."  
  
"He sorta leads them."  
  
Another appeared:  
  
"That's Rogue."  
  
"She absorbs memories and powers, by touch."  
  
"Can't control it, so she wears gloves."  
  
"She's on our side."  
  
"Rogue her real name?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"She touched me."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
The next appeared:  
  
"That's Tabitha."  
  
"Or Boom-boom."  
  
"She does bombs. Only small ones."  
  
"She's with the BoH."  
  
And the next:  
  
"That's Kurt."  
  
"Or Nightcrawler."  
  
"He teleports."  
  
"He's on our side."  
  
"Does he normally look like that?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Though at school he wears an image inducer."  
  
"Stops people seeing him properly."  
  
"I saw him, properly."  
  
"Weird."  
  
The next:  
  
"That's Jean."  
  
"She does telepathy."  
  
"Mind-reading."  
  
"And telekinetic."  
  
"Moving stuff, without touch."  
  
After that:  
  
"That's Freddy."  
  
"Or the Blob."  
  
"He can't be stopped."  
  
"He's with the BoH."  
  
After him:  
  
"That's Kitty."  
  
"Or Shadowcat."  
  
"She walks through stuff."  
  
"She sorts out machinery, if she walks through it."  
  
"She's with us."  
  
"What's her relationship with Lance?"  
  
"I think they're dating."  
  
"But Scott doesn't like it."  
  
Then:  
  
"That's Todd."  
  
"Or Toad."  
  
"He's sort of a toad."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Well he can do most of the stuff, a toad can do."  
  
"But he looks like a human."  
  
"He's with the BoH."  
  
Afterwards:  
  
"That's Ororo."  
  
"Or Storm."  
  
"She controls the weather."  
  
"She's with us."  
  
Next:  
  
"That's Pietro."  
  
"Or Quicksilver."  
  
"He runs really, really fast."  
  
"He's with the BoH."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Well, you seem to have seen, nearly, all of the mutants, we know about."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wonder why the others didn't tell us."  
  
"Oh well!"  
  
"Let's go back to the mansion."  
  
"Yeah! It's nearly supper time."  
  
"Wonder what they'll say, when they see Rac!"  
  
"One question?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do most of them have two names?"  
  
"We chose a codename, for ourselves."  
  
"Mine's Iceman."  
  
"Mine's Magma."  
  
"Mine's Wolfsbane."  
  
"Mine's Sunspot."  
  
"Mine's Cannonball."  
  
"Mine's Jublilation."  
  
"Mine's Multiple."  
  
"Mine's Bezerker."  
  
"Wonder what yours will be."  
  
"How about 'Illusion'?"  
  
"Good one!"  
  
They ran back to the mansion.  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
"They aren't back yet!"  
  
"What we going to eat?"  
  
"We could cook, for ourselves."  
  
"Last time we tried that, we burnt the kitchen down."  
  
"Yeah, we were on early morning training sessions, for a month."  
  
"And we had to clean the hanger, and jet."  
  
"Hey don't worry! I can cook." Rac put in.  
  
"For about 20?"  
  
"That how many?" Rac asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'll need your help." She said  
  
"But."  
  
"Listen, just do what I say, and you'll be fine!" She assured.  
  
"O.k."  
  
***  
  
Read and Review!!!!!  
  
I'm nearly done! 


	14. Saftey, for how long?

Disclaimer: I'M NOT WRITING THIS ANY MORE!!!!! See last chapter. *** "Where've you been, Rae?" Scott asked "Here. And I'm Rac, now!" "How'd you vanish?" Jean asked "I wasn't aware I did." "What you been doing?" Kurt asked "Messing about with them." She thumbed at the others. "Why'd you come here?" Ororo asked "I bumped into Jamie. Literally!" "Ah." Rogue said "What happened to your leg?" Hank asked "Ask Bobby." "Bobby?" Hank asked "Well, we were trying to cook, and the knife slipped from my hand, and cut her." "You let Bobby lose with a KNIFE!" Evans yelled "YOU MAD?" Kitty screamed. "Sorry. I wasn't to know." "Why were you bleeding, earlier?" Ororo asked "Nose bleed, ran into a tree, escaping from Todd." "What is your gift?" the Professor asked "Control over illusions." "Even the greatest?" Hank asked "Yes." "Excuse me, but explain?" Kurt asked. "Easy, the greatest illusion is time. I control it." "Do you know your limitations?" the Professor asked "No." "Do you mind if I look inside, your mind?" "Be my guest." The professor came forward, and touched her head. His brow crinkled in strain. "I can't get in.," he finally announced, turning away. "Professor," he turned "You've tried forcing the window, now try the door. Give me your hand." Rac asked.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, he did so. As soon as he touched, he was in. He looked up the hallway; art on his left, science on his right and in front was an open door. Both sides had stitches in the walls. He wandered over to one row of stitches, and looked through it. The stitches were pulling two walls together, blocking off what was behind it. There was a memory behind it, 3 urns were in front of it, on a black covered table, and around each one was a wreath of flowers. On each one was engraved a name: Joe, Rebecca and Susan.  
  
He turned back to the open door and he entered. He looked round, in horror. Who ever could do this to a child, deserves to be whipped! He thought  
  
The Professor returned to his body, "I think we'll have to sign you into Cerebro." "What's Cerebro?" "A computer. It can locate mutants." "O.k." "Follow me. The rest of you stay here." "See ya!" the New Recruits chorused.  
  
Rac followed the Professor, into a lift, followed by Hank, Ororo and Logan. "Once we've done this, do you mind if I look at that leg?" Hank asked. "No." Rac said.  
  
Rac stood before Cerebro. "Cerebro will take a blood sample, analysis it, and discover your full abilities." The Professor said. Rac looked at the glass chamber in front of her. A cell, a prison! She thought, before disregarding it. "Would you step in?" he asked. Silently she nodded, and stepped in. The door was shut behind her.  
  
Circles of coloured light fell down, to block her view; each circle was a different colour, ranging from violet, to red, through the spectrum. Something came down and carefully took a small blood sample. "Name: Rachael Frances," a metallic voice rapped out, unheard by Rac "Height: 1 metre 10. Weight: 6 stone. Hair: short, dark brown. Eyes: black. Age: 12. Powers: speeding, slowing and stopping of time; projecting illusions; seeing through illusions; telepathy (through eyes, unless read mind often); creation of inanimate objects, and control of creations; creation of mechanical objects and control of creations (if knows how and why they work); creation of animate objects and control of creations; nullifying, enhancing and creating emotions; transformation of objects and transforming self; and healing (even of mortal wounds)."  
  
The circles of light, moved upwards, and Rac could see the adults again. Ororo was staring in shock, Hank was staring too, but he was more puzzled. The Professor was obviously curious. Logan, despite his normal expressionless face, was showing a slight curiosity in his face. Their surprise prevented them from opening the door, for a few seconds, and Rac started to panic. Until Logan, pulled open the door. "Run along to the san. Down the corridor, third door on the right!" Logan ordered, thumbing towards the door. Rac ran away, quickly. "What are we going to do with her?" "Protect her!" "She's the strongest mutant, I know." The Professor said "Even Magneto?" "Defiantly!" "How much more?" "Twice? Maybe three times more." "Should we tell her?" "No! It would scare her. I'll start her training tomorrow." "How often?" "Every day, she must learn to control her powers, so she doesn't use them accidentally. I feared that she would be too strong." "Why?" "When I went in her head. I saw that someone gave her an injection, when she was about 1 week old. It expanded her abilities, enormously. But the side effect was that she was often ill, until her power developed." "That explains her reduced height." "Yes. Also she is mentally scared. I saw it in her head; she's tried to hide her memories. Never ever give her a criticism without a compliment. We need to build her confidence." "I'll go and sort out her leg." Hank wandered off. "O.k. Ororo could you go up and send Jamie to bed. Prepare a room for Rac. And send Scott and Jean down here." "Alright!" Ororo walked away. "Logan?" "Yes?" "I'm going to send Scott and Jean to collect Rac's stuff." "But you want me to follow them, to keep an eye out for them?" "Yes." "Right!" Logan stalked off.  
  
Soon Scott and Jean entered. "So, what's she like?" "Very powerful." "How powerful?" "What I'm about to say, mustn't go past these walls. Rac is more powerful than all the mutants that I know of." "How come?" "I thought Magneto was the most powerful, along side you?" "Yes, but Rac surpasses both of us together. The reason being that she was experimented on. Someone gave her an injection, when she was less than a month old, than enhanced her powers. Whoever it was, knew what they were doing, and will want her back. I want you 2 to try and protect her. Keep an eye out for her. Until she has complete control of her powers." "Why was she scared of me?" "Well, she can read people's minds, but she can only do so, if she can see the person's eyes." "And mine are covered!" "Yes. One more thing." "Yes?" "I want you 2 to take her to collect her stuff. I don't believe you'll have any trouble, in getting her foster grandparents in agreeing. I think that they hate her." "Fine!" "Don't tell any of the others about her enhanced powers." "Won't do."  
  
Hank found Rac sitting on one of the beds, removing the bandage from her leg. "Does it feel alright?" he asked looking at the long cut, running from the knee to the ankle, down the back of the leg. "Fine." "I'll just clean it out." He said picking up some antiseptic. As he applied it, she winced in pain. "Does it hurt?" "Not too much." "You realise that you'll always have a scar?" "Yes."  
  
He stood up and noticed her other leg, it had an ugly scar on it too. It was a burn mark, in the shape of a perfect lick of flame, on the outside of her leg, around the anklebone. "What happened? Amara get carried away?" "What? Oh that. Nah. That happened when my parents were killed. The house burnt down and I got burnt." "It's a strange scar." "Oh, well. At least I'll have 2."  
  
Scott and Jean appeared at the door, just as Hank finished re-bandaging Rac's leg. "Come on Rac." "We're going to pick up your stuff." "You can lodge here." "Away from my guardians? YES!" "Come on, we'll take my car." "What type is it?" "You'll see."  
  
They soon arrived at the house, Jean knocked on the door, and an old lady opened it. "What'd she do? Why's she in trouble?" "No reason. We're from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Our head teacher would like Rachael to join." "What'd it cost? We don't have much money." "Nothing, it's all paid for. She would board at the school." "We're thinking of giving her to the social services. You can ask them." "Would you allow her to become Xavier's ward?" "We'd never see her again?" "Not unless you wanted to." "Done! You can take her. Go pack your stuff, brat!"  
  
Rac ran up the stairs, followed by Jean, while Scott sorted out the formalities. Rac arrived at a bedroom door, and pulled it open. "Han! I need your help! Where are the kids? I need the kids!" she yelled into it. A girl, with long blonde hair and brown eyes, poked her head out. "Why?" "I'm moving out. I need to pack my stuff." "Where you going?" "I'll tell you once I'm packed." "O.k. Kids!" Heads appeared from other rooms, a total of 6 other kids, 3 girls and 4 boys, two of them obviously twins. "Rae needs help!" "Coming!" "Be there!" "O.k." "Alright!" "Got you!" "In a tick!"  
  
Rac turned and ran up another flight of stairs, into the attic. She switched on a light, and Jean saw the make shift bedroom: the mattress was placed on apple crates; a wooden rail held hangers; various broken chairs, had clothes piled on them; a mended table, with a chair pulled up next to it, formed a cluttered desk; and various posters and pictures were pinned on the sloping walls.  
  
The 'kids' arrived. "What'd you want?" "I need to pack. I'm moving out." "Where to?" twin boys said "Tell you, once I'm packed, Pip, Pete. Shove my stuff in plastic bags." Work began, with unbelievable speed the clothes and stuff were placed in bags. Hannah and Rac together pulled the mattress off the apple crates, to reveal a stache of books, which were carefully placed in a battered old suitcase, which was also hidden under the mattress, along with several pictures.  
  
"Right, where you going?" "The Xavier mansion. Remember it?" "Oh yeah." "I don't." the youngest girl said. "It's that big house, we creep behind to play in the snow, Ju." "I remember." "You won't be able to read 'Hogfather' to us, will you?" the smallest boy, grabbing Rac's hand. "We'll miss that." The next youngest boy said "I'll record it onto tape for you, Al." "Great!" "Will we be able to visit?" the 2nd youngest boy asked. "Occasionally, Tim." "Great Rae!" "Oh, if you do ask for me there, ask for Rac." "Why?" the 2nd youngest girl asked "Someone else is already called Ray, Tess." "O.k." "I'll see you then. Don't forget me." "We won't, Rac." "Let's move out!" the twin boys said, together, punching the air. Everyone grabbed the bags and headed downstairs. "Look after them for me." Jean overheard Rac whisper to Han. "I will."  
  
Scott was waiting in the car, when the kids came out being led by Jean and Rac bringing up the rear. All 12 plastic bags were stowed in the boot, along with the 1 suitcase. The seven kids stood on the pavement, as Rac clambered into the car. "See you!" "Write to us!" "Don't forget 'Hogfather'!" "We won't forget you." "Or your lessons." "We'll miss you!" "We're here for you!" "I'll remember to write. I won't forget 'Hogfather'. Bye, Han, Pete, Pip, Tess, Tim, Ju and Al. I'll miss you, too. All of you." Rac waved goodbye to them, as they raced along the pavement, shouting and waving goodbye. The smallest of them, fell over and was picked up by Han, who shoved him on her shoulders as she followed the others.  
  
Jean and Scott discussed what had happened, telepathically. *They were glad to be rid of her. * *The kids won't. * *Yeah, that's odd. * *Not really, from what I managed to pick up, all the others are the natural offspring, and the grandparents don't like Rac interfering with the kids. But Rac's always been looking after the kids. Even before their parents died. And now their grandparents are trying to separate them. * *Poor kid. * *Yeah. *  
  
They drove in silence for the rest of the journey, oblivious to the silhouette of Wolverine racing behind them, on his motorbike, over the buildings. He had watched the whole thing from a rooftop.  
  
When they arrived back at the mansion, the moon was visible and the stars were out. "Come on, Rac!" Scott yelled, peering behind him. To see Rac, curled up on the back seat, asleep. "Don't disturb her. I hope her room's ready." Jean said, lifting her, effortlessly out of the car. Scott opened the boot, and Jean also picked up the plastic bags, while Scott took the suitcase. "So do I.," agreed Scott, heading for the front door.  
  
He was about to open it, when Logan walked up. "Let me take Scar, Jean." He said gruffly. "Scar?" "Yeah, Scar! You've enough on your hands." He gestured to the floating bags, before plucking Rac out of the air. "Why Scar?" "She's got 2 scars." "Where?" "On her legs." "How do you know?" "Hank told me." He gently pulled the tracksuit legs up, revealing the burn. "Where's the other?" "On the other leg, under the bandage. I'll show you her room." Silently he led the way up three flights of stairs to the New Recruits' floor, and popped her in an empty room. "She's on her own?" "Yeah, Chuck said so." Logan turned and walked away, after putting Rac on the bed. Jean piled the bags in a corner, and Scott put the suitcase by the door. Jean then shut Scott out and changed Rac's clothing, into some grey pgs that seemed well worn, and comfy. Before she too crept away.  
  
In the light of the moon, Rac's messy hair shone, and her clothes seemed silver. Her seemed to relax, displaying a picture of 2 girls, of about 1 and 2 years old. They were sleeping together, the younger curled up inside the other, who was seemingly protecting her sister. Both girls looked identical, apart from their size. The friendship radiating on their faces, was perfect. They looked like sisters, who would never argue or fall out.  
  
Far away, someone looked at the scene on a video screen. "So, I was wrong. I need that Mutant! And I will have IT!" Rac slept on, oblivious to the attention, oblivious to every thing. Except the feeling of familiar dead, it was so familiar her brain couldn't place it. All she knew was that it was coming closer, and that nothing could stop it.  
  
When she woke, she couldn't remember it, the dread was in her sub- conscience, but it would someday reach her. *** Read and Review Isn't this my longest chapter yet? And it's the last. D*MN  
  
Don't worry, a sequel is coming 


End file.
